Dem Himmel ganz nah
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Auf Yusaku wird ein Anschlag verübt, und kurze Zeit später trifft er einen besonderen Menschen...


_**Dem **__**Himmel ganz nah**_

**Eine Begegnung fürs Leben**

Es war ein Angriff aus dem Hinterhalt.

Yusaku prallte an die Wand und hielt sich die schmerzende Schulter. Das war hinterhältig und gemein, geradezu brutal. Er hatte ihnen nichts getan, im Gegenteil, er wollte doch nur helfen! Der Schriftsteller war wütend auf sich selbst. Er war wieder einmal zu gutmütig gewesen, und diese Gutmütigkeit wurde nun schamlos ausgenutzt. Wäre er doch nur direkt ins Taxi gestiegen und hätte sich nicht durch diesen ärmlich gekleideten und scheinbar schwerkranken jungen Mann ablenken lassen. Doch geschehen war geschehen, er konnte die Zeit nicht mehr zurückdrehen. Und jetzt hatte er den Salat.

"Verstecken nützt nichts, Alter! Na los, komm schon raus!"

Gelächter erklang, und Yusaku stellte es die Nackenhaare auf. Wie konnte man nur so gnadenlos sein?

"Du willst nicht?", fragte ein anderer Mann mit dunkler, drohender Stimme. "Dann willst du also nicht wissen, was wir mit diesem verdammten Schnüffler vorhaben?"

Yusaku hätte sie am liebsten gefragt, wen sie damit meinten, doch die Antwort auf diese Frage kam auch ohne sein Zutun.

"Wir haben dich mit ihm verwechselt, wir wollen es wieder gutmachen. Also komm raus."

Damit war die Sache für Yusaku klar. Es gab eine Menge Detektive in Tokyo, aber keiner davon hatte Ähnlichkeit mit ihm. Keiner ausser... Er biss sich auf die Lippen. Also war mit dem Schnüffler Shinichi gemeint.

"Warum kommt er mir nur so bekannt vor?", fragte einer den anderen und erhielt eine Antwort, die Yusakus Lage noch weiter verschlechterte.

"Ich glaube, das ist dieser kriminelle Autor Yusaku Kudo."

"Du meinst den berühmten Krimi-Autor?"

"Hast du Kudo gesagt?"

"Ja."

"Shinichi heisst auch so."

"Du meinst, es gibt da einen Zusammenhang?"

"Ganz sicher sogar."

Daraufhin wurde geflüstert, und die nächsten Worte jagten Yusaku einen Schauer über den Rücken.

"Du bist also der Vater von diesem Mistkerl?"

"Er sieht zumindest gleich aus, nur dass der hier eine Brillenschlange ist", warf einer der anderen in die Runde.

"Ich habe die Zeitung gelesen, er ist es."

"Du kannst lesen?", fragte einer der jungen Männer spöttisch und wollte weiterreden, doch er wurde grob unterbrochen. Es herrschte Stille, bis...

"Auch gut, dann muss eben der Vater für die Taten des Sohnes büssen."

Ein kaltes Lachen erklang, und Yusaku wurde nervös. Die bisherigen Worte waren noch harmlos gewesen, doch die nächsten waren an Gefährlichkeit nicht zu überbieten.

"Tötet ihn!"

Yusaku rannte los, so schnell und leise wie er konnte. Er musste hier weg, er musste sich in Sicherheit bringen. Und er musste Shinichi um jeden Preis warnen, diese Typen waren ja geisteskrank!

Gerade als er sich sicher war, unbemerkt weiterlaufen zu können, wurde auf ihn geschossen. Er schrie auf und stürzte zu Boden. Yusaku, der in seinem Leben schon genug Erfahrungen mit Kugeln sammeln musste, erkannte sofort, dass es keine richtige Kugel war, die sich in seinen Hals gebohrt hatte, sondern etwas ganz anderes. Etwas Spitzes und sehr Unangenehmes... Ihm wurde schwindlig.

"Oh, haben wir dich erwischt?"

Wieder erklang Gelächter. "Aber keine Sorge, selbst wenn wir dich nicht mehr kriegen sollten, wirst du bald verrecken. Mein kleines Giftgemisch ist diesbezüglich nämlich unschlagbar, du wirst es schon sehen. Und jetzt ist die Jagd eröffnet!"

Yusaku biss sich auf die Zähne. Ein Giftanschlag. Er hasste Gifte aller Art, aber das wusste ausser seiner Familie niemand...

Eilig stand er auf und lief weiter, und dabei verfluchte er sich und die Situation, in die er geraten war.

Dabei war er doch nur nach Japan geflogen, um seinen Sohn zu besuchen und zu schauen, wie es ihm ging. Ausserdem hatte Shinichi morgen Geburtstag, da musste er doch einfach kommen! Doch stattdessen war auf ihn ein Anschlag verübt worden, und jetzt wurde er wie ein wildes Tier gejagt...

Nur mit Mühe schaffte Yusaku es, seine Verfolger vorerst abzuschütteln und sich in bewohntes Gebiet zu retten. Der Gejagte wusste genau, wo er hinmusste, um nicht doch noch einem Gewaltverbrechen zum Opfer zu fallen. Aber gleichzeitig würde er den Menschen in Gefahr bringen, den er immer versucht hatte zu schützen...

Aber er war der einzige, zu dem Yusaku konnte, ohne dass dieser Fragen stellte und er selbst dadurch Gefahr lief, doch noch erwischt zu werden...

Nein, zu jemand anderem konnte er nicht.

So schnell er konnte rannte Yusaku weiter, bog dann keuchend in die Beika-Strasse ein und schleppte sich die letzten Meter bis vor das Eisentor, hinter dem er früher gewohnt hatte.

Yusaku wagte nicht zu rufen, er spürte, dass seine Verfolger ganz in der Nähe waren.

'Hoffentlich ist Shinichi zu Hause, hoffentlich ist er da.'

Das Wohnzimmerfenster der Villa Kudo war zwar hell erleuchtet, aber das war keine Garantie dafür, dass sich auch wirklich jemand im Raum aufhielt. Yusaku wusste das, immerhin hatte er selbst seinem Sohn immer gesagt, er dürfe nicht immer nur dort das Licht anmachen, wo er gerade war.

Mit seiner zitternden rechten Hand drückte der Schriftsteller die Klinke hinunter und war heilfroh, als er das Eisentor aufstossen und auf das Grundstück treten konnte.

Jetzt sah er, wie ein schlanker Schatten vor dem beleuchteten Fenster nervös hin und her lief, gerade so, als wartete er auf etwas... Oder jemanden.

An der Silhouette erkannte Yusaku, dass es tatsächlich Shinichi war, und scheinbar war er alleine...

Das war sehr gut, gleichzeitig aber auch sehr schlecht.

Ein plötzliches Rufen liess ihn zusammenzucken. Seine Verfolger waren ganz in der Nähe... So schnell er konnte eilte er an die Haustür und betätigte die Türklingel.

Aus irgendeinem Grund liess Shinichi ihn warten, und Yusaku verzweifelte langsam aber sicher. Er klingelte noch mal und klopfte zusätzlich noch an die Tür, doch auch dann wurde sie nicht geöffnet.

Yusaku konnte sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten.

Total erschöpft und voller Angst rutschte er an der Tür entlang zu Boden. Jetzt spürte er, wie die Symptome der Vergiftung, die er bis vorhin gar nicht richtig wahrgenommen hatte, nun nicht mehr länger ignoriert werden konnten. Er litt unter immer stärker werdenden Bauchkrämpfen, Lähmungserscheinungen, Übelkeit und zunehmenden Atembeschwerden, und langsam aber sicher trübte sich auch sein Bewusstsein...

"Shinichi... Hilfe...", murmelte er, bevor er vor seiner Tür zusammensackte.

In diesem Augenblick wurde die Tür aufgerissen, und Yusaku, der noch leicht dagegen lehnte, fiel ganz hin.

"Oh mein Gott."

Shinichi wusste sofort, was zu tun war. Er stiess einen schrillen Pfiff aus und zerrte dann so gut es ging seinen Vater ins Hausinnere, bevor er die Tür zuschlug und darauf vertraute, dass Kommissar Megure und seine Männer ihre Arbeit erledigten. Er selbst rief den Notarzt und schilderte ihm kurz Yusakus lebensbedrohlichen Zustand, bevor er versuchte, ihn bei Bewusstsein zu halten.

"Durchhalten, Vater. Halt einfach durch, Hilfe ist gleich da."

Yusaku hatte die Worte zwar gehört, doch er war schon so nahe an der Grenze zur Bewusstlosigkeit, dass sie für ihn keinen Sinn mehr ergaben. Sein Gehirn schaltete sich langsam aber sicher ab.

"Stirb mir jetzt bloss nicht unter den Händen weg! Bleib bei mir!"

Shinichi hatte die nackte Angst gepackt, er wurde so nervös wie noch nie. "Halt durch, Vater, bitte! Du darfst nicht gehen!"

Als er erst wütendes Geschrei und dann die Sirenen des Krankenwagens hörte, atmete er erleichtert auf, doch so schnell wie das Gefühl gekommen war, so schnell war es auch wieder verschwunden. Die Angst um seinen Vater blieb.

Was dann geschah, bekam Yusaku nur noch schemenhaft mit. Wie wenn er von sehr weit entfernt zuhören würde, drangen fremde Stimmen an seine Ohren, anschliessend spürte er, wie er bewegt wurde. Doch dann wurde es ihm schwarz vor Augen, und von der Panik, die von seinem Sohn Besitz ergriff, bekam er nichts mehr mit, ebenso wenig von dessen Tränen.

Das Gift in seinem Körper gewann den Kampf und übernahm die Kontrolle. Yusaku hörte auf zu atmen, sein Herz setzte aus.

Und Shinichis lauter und verzweifelter Schrei blieb ungehört.

"Yusaku."

Er zuckte nur kurz. "Yusaku, steh auf. Komm schon, mein Junge."

Der Angesprochene wollte nicht aufstehen, es war gerade so schön bequem... Doch dann öffnete Yusaku geschockt die Augen. Wie wurde er gerade genannt? Junge? Und das in seinem Alter?

Schnell drehte er sich auf den Rücken, setzte sich auf und stützte sich mit den Armen nach hinten ab. Yusaku sah sich um, und erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass er gar nicht zu Hause war. Er war auch nicht im Krankenhaus, geschweige denn an einem Ort, den er kannte. Nein, hier war er noch nie gewesen. Beschämt musste Yusaku daraufhin feststellen, dass er gar nicht wusste, wo oder was "Hier" überhaupt war...

Wie wenn das nicht schon genug gewesen wäre, wusste Yusaku auch nicht, warum er komplett weiss angezogen war. Hatte er sich selbst so angezogen? Oder wurde er angezogen? Yusaku wusste es nicht.

Dann fiel ihm etwas ein, und er griff sich verwirrt an die Seite seines Halses. Den Schmerz an dieser Stelle war verschwunden, nicht mal mehr die Einstichstelle fühlte er. Es war, als wäre er nie mit einem Giftpfeil getroffen worden...

"Yusaku, mein Junge."

Diese Stimme kannte er doch! Der Schriftsteller sah sich hektisch um, doch er entdeckte niemanden. Alles war ruhig, nichts deutete daraufhin, dass jemand bei ihm war. Yusaku liess betrübt die Schultern hängen und schloss die Augen. Konnte es vielleicht sein, dass er sich die Stimme nur eingebildet hatte? Sie klang nämlich sehr nach der seines geliebten, aber verstorbenen Vaters...

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere spürte Yusaku, dass plötzlich jemand hinter ihm stand. Er wagte es aber nicht, sich umzudrehen, stattdessen blieb er einfach erstarrt sitzen.

"Wer bist du?"

"Hast du mich etwa vergessen, Yusaku?"

Die Stimme des vermeintlich Fremden klang traurig und auch ein wenig enttäuscht, und Yusaku fühlte sich sehr schlecht dabei. Dennoch stand er langsam auf. Er wusste jetzt sehr wohl, wer hinter ihm stand, aber trotzdem hatte er Angst, sich umzudrehen. Er wollte der Realität nicht ins Auge sehen...

"Yusaku, bitte dreh dich um und schau mir ins Gesicht."

Der Angesprochene blieb stocksteif stehen, obwohl er tief in seinem Herzen der Bitte nachkommen wollte.

"Wo bin ich hier?"

Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, dass er den Namen des Ortes, an dem er sich gerade aufhielt, erfahren würde, doch mit den folgenden Worten hatte er nicht gerechnet.

"Es tut mir leid, Yusaku. Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid."

Das konnte nur eines bedeuten, jetzt war alles klar.

_Er war tot._

Yusakus fiel auf die Knie und kauerte sich zusammen, während ihm Tränen in die Augen schossen. Er war gestorben. Seine Frau Yukiko war nun Witwe und sein Sohn Shinichi Halbwaise. Er hatte sie beide verlassen, er hatte sie beide in der grausamen Welt zurückgelassen...

"Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, du hast dein Bestes getan."

Der Mann mit der vertrauten Stimme kniete sich neben Yusaku und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern. Der Schriftsteller hob nun endlich den Blick, doch obwohl er eigentlich froh war, ihn zu sehen, konnte er sich nicht darüber freuen.

Er konnte sich nicht darüber freuen, seinen Vater, Shunsaku Kudo, neben sich zu haben.

"Komm, steh auf", sagte dieser mit sanfter Stimme. "Mach dich nicht kleiner als du bist."

Yusaku gehorchte und stand dann betrübt neben seinem Vater, der in etwa die gleiche Grösse wie er hatte und sich gerade die Brille hochschob. "Wir haben uns lange nicht mehr gesehen."

"19 Jahre", murmelte Yusaku.

"Eine Ewigkeit", sagte Shunsaku und tat dann genau das, was Yusaku sich seit vorhin so sehr wünschte; Shunsaku umarmte ihn, und er war glücklich, seinen Sohn nach so langer Zeit wieder in die Arme schliessen zu können. Nach ganzen 19 Jahren sahen sie sich wieder, nach 19 Jahren waren sie wieder vereint. Shunsaku konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht huschte, als er Yusaku ins Gesicht sah.

"Du hast sicher viele Fragen", sagte er.

Das hatte Yusaku tatsächlich, aber er wusste nicht, mit welcher er anfangen sollte. Stattdessen musterte er Shunsaku.

Sein Vater sah noch genauso aus wie damals, bevor er umgebracht wurde. Er hatte dieselbe Statur, dieselbe Brille, das gleiche Lächeln und immer noch die Augen, mit denen er bis in seine Seele schauen konnte. Sofort fühlte Yusaku sich wohl.

Eine weitere Tatsache, die zwar nicht überraschend, aber dennoch bemerkenswert war, war Shunsakus Aussehen grundsätzlich. Sein Enkel sah jetzt schon aus wie er, er war nur jünger, aber für Yusaku gab es keinen Zweifel, dass Shinichi in 21 Jahren haargenau dessen Aussehen haben würde... Dann sah der Schriftsteller wieder betrübt zu Boden. Zu gerne hätte er Shinichi so gesehen, zu gerne wäre er immer noch bei ihm und würde an seinem Leben teilhaben. Doch jetzt musste Shinichi ohne ihn klarkommen, er musste ohne ihn weiterleben...

Shunsaku währenddessen hatte sich wortlos im Schneidersitz auf den Boden gesetzt, und Yusaku tat es ihm jetzt nach.

Die beiden Männer schwiegen sich nach wie vor an, und während Shunsaku seinem Sohn immer wieder interessierte Blicke zuwarf und ihn musterte, starrte dieser nur teilnahmslos zu Boden und dachte nach.

Plötzlich lief es Yusaku heiss und kalt den Rücken runter, als er eine unangenehme Parallele zwischen ihnen entdeckte. Sein Grossvater starb mit 38 an Lungenkrebs, sein Vater Shunsaku mit 37 durch ein Gewaltverbrechen. Und er selbst mit 36 ebenfalls durch ein Verbrechen. Drei Generationen von Kudo-Männern starben vor ihrem 40. Geburtstag. Es waren zumindest drei, von denen Yusaku wusste, aber er vermutete, dass es noch mehr waren. Das waren sehr schlechte Aussichten für Shinichi...

"Du irrst dich."

Shunsaku sah seinen Sohn direkt an, und seinem Blick nach zu urteilen wusste er ganz genau, woran Yusaku gerade gedacht hatte.

"Wie bitte?"

"Du irrst dich", wiederholte Shunsaku. "Dein Grossvater, ich und du sind die einzigen, die so früh gestorben sind. Allerdings hatten fast alle Kudo-Männer bereits in jungen Jahren eine Familie beziehungsweise Nachwuchs. Es war so was wie eine Familientradition, wenn man das so sagen kann. Und vielleicht führt Shinichi sie ja weiter, wer weiss? Ich zumindest hätte nichts dagegen", fügte Shunsaku hinzu und lächelte.

Yusaku antwortete nicht, und Shunsaku bemerkte, dass ihn etwas bedrückte.

"Was ist denn?"

"Kann ich dich etwas fragen? Etwas persönliches?"

"Natürlich, nur zu."

Der Schriftsteller holte tief Luft.

"Nach deinem Tod habe ich Vieles gehört, das mir seitdem schon oft schlaflose Nächte bereitet hat. Es ging dabei um Kinder von geschiedenen Eltern, um Kinder, die nur bei einem Elternteil aufwuchsen. Um Kinder wie mich."

Shunsaku hob die Augenbrauen und schob gleichzeitig seine Brille hoch, doch er sagte nichts, weil er Yusaku nicht unterbrechen wollte. Dieser fuhr fort. "Es hiess damals, dass viele diese Kinder ungewollt, so genannte Unfälle, waren, und die die Karriere des Vaters oder der Mutter zerstört haben." Yusaku machte eine kurze Pause und sah Shunsaku traurig an, bevor er das sagte, was er sagen wollte. "Ich habe gehört, dass ich auch eines dieser Kinder bin. Beziehungsweise war."

"Yusaku, du-"

"War ich auch nur ein Unfall? War ich auch nur ein Kind, das sich zwischen dich und deine Karriere gedrängt hat?"

Shunsaku blieb stumm, und Yusakus Stimme wurde laut. "Bitte sag mir die Wahrheit. War ich wirklich nur ein Unfall?"

"Aus der Sicht deiner Mutter schon", antwortete Shunsaku schliesslich leise. "Aber aus meiner nicht. Du warst das Beste, was mir je passieren konnte, auch wenn deine Mutter uns beide kurz nach deiner Geburt verlassen hat." Er machte eine Pause.

"Du warst kein Unfall, Yusaku, du hast mich nicht gezwungen, meine Karriere aufzugeben. Was damals über dich oder uns gesagt wurde, waren Lügen, weiter nichts. Denn wärst du tatsächlich ein so genannter Unfall gewesen, hätte ich dich gar nicht bei mir behalten. Du bist mein Sohn, und als solcher habe ich dich immer geliebt, natürlich auch dann, als du in deiner Kindheit so Einiges angestellt hast."

Shunsakus Erklärung war schlüssig, und Yusaku bereute es inzwischen, ihn danach gefragt zu haben. Er senkte den Blick, und Shunsaku, dem das nicht entging, sprach weiter.

"Auch wenn es jetzt vielleicht komisch klingt, doch ich war froh über jede einzelne Stunde, die ich mir dir verbringen konnte. Ganz besonders, als du noch klein warst."

"Ach ja?", fragte Yusaku erstaunt und sah wieder hoch. Shunsaku lächelte.

"Ja, denn je älter du wurdest, desto erstaunlicher wurdest du."

Yusaku war überrascht.

"Inwiefern?"

"Du hast zum Beispiel nie nach deiner Mutter gefragt, und das hat mich erstaunt. Kinder sind von Natur aus neugierig, besonders wenn es um die Familie geht. Aber du in dieser Hinsicht überhaupt nicht."

Yusaku erinnerte sich daran zurück, und für ihn war der Grund dafür klar. Scheinbar aber nicht für seinen Vater, denn seine nächste Frage bestätigte seine Vermutung.

"Warum hast du nicht nach ihr gefragt?"

"Weil es dich verletzt hätte", murmelte Yusaku leise. "Ich wollte das nicht, ich wollte dich nicht traurig sehen."

"Ach, Yusaku", sagte Shunsaku leise und schloss die Augen. "Du solltest mich gut genug kennen, um zu wissen, dass mir das nichts ausgemacht hätte. Aber wenn du willst, kannst du jetzt fragen."

Yusaku war verunsichert, ob er das Angebot seines Vaters annehmen wollte, doch nachdem Shunsaku ihn aufmunternd angelächelt hatte, entschloss er sich dazu.

"Na gut... Ich weiss, dass sie sich aus dem Staub gemacht hatte, kaum war ich geboren."

"Ja, das ist richtig."

"Weisst du vielleicht, warum sie uns verlassen hatte?"

Shunsaku sah ihn an. Stimmt, den Grund für ihre Tat kannte er tatsächlich nicht...

"Weil sie keine Kinder wollte", antwortete er nach kurzem Zögern. "Dich hatte sie nach deiner Geburt gleich zur Adoption freigeben wollen, aber daran konnte ich sie zum Glück hindern. Du bist schliesslich mein Sohn, und ich hätte es nicht ertragen, dich bei irgendwelchen fremden Leuten zu wissen... Es hätte mich zugrunde gerichtet."

"Danke", sagte Yusaku leise und sah seinen Vater an. "Vielen Dank."

"Wofür?"

"Dass du so um mich gekämpft hast. Ich weiss nicht, was aus mir geworden wäre, hättest du es nicht getan. Dafür bin ich dir dankbar."

Shunsaku sah Yusaku erleichtert an.

"Wie gesagt, du bist mein Sohn. Meiner, und nicht der eines fremden Pärchens. Ich musste es einfach tun, ich konnte nicht anders."

Yusaku sah wieder zu Boden und Shunsaku schloss die Augen, als er an die Kindheit seines Sohnes dachte.

Obwohl er ohne Mutter aufgewachsen war, hatte Yusaku sich entwickelt wie jeder andere Junge auch. Mit der Zeit hatte sich dann auch immer mehr herausgestellt, dass er über eine Intelligenz verfügte, die die seines Vaters in den Schatten stellte. Doch Shunsaku war nicht neidisch auf ihn gewesen, im Gegenteil, er war stolz auf Yusaku und hatte sich immer für ihn gefreut.

Allerdings hatte ihn jetzt seine Intelligenz nicht davor bewahren können, in eine Falle zu geraten und kurz daraufhin bei ihm zu landen. Aber vielleicht...

Shunsaku seufzte wieder und sah ihn betrübt an.

"Es tut mir leid, Yusaku."

"Was tut dir leid?"

"Ich habe dich vorhin angelogen."

"Was?"

Yusaku wollte erst nicht glauben, was er gehört hatte, doch Shunsakus Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände. Er hatte die Wahrheit gesagt.

"Wann hast du gelogen?"

"Als ich gesagt habe, dass du gestorben wärst."

Sein Sohn sah ihn mit offenem Mund an. Was hatte er gesagt? Er war_ nicht _tot? Wie konnte das sein?

"Das ist nicht von Belang, wichtig ist jetzt nur, dass es so ist."

"Wieso das?"

"Yusaku, hör mir bitte gut zu und überlege gut, bevor du antwortest. Du musst genau wissen, was du willst", sagte Shunsaku und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. "Du musst dich entscheiden, und zwar zwischen mir und deiner Familie. Du kannst entweder bei mir bleiben und deinen irdischen Körper und dein irdisches Leben hinter dir lassen, oder du entscheidest dich für eine Rückkehr und kannst dein Leben weiterleben, bis deine Zeit wirklich gekommen ist. Du kannst wieder zurück, wenn du willst, Yusaku, du hast die Wahl. Aber das Zeitfenster für deine eventuelle Rückkehr schliesst sich langsam. Darum musst du dich jetzt entscheiden."

"Ich bleibe hier", platzte es aus Yusaku heraus und erwartete, dass ein erleichtertes Lächeln über das Gesicht seines Vaters huschte. Doch er irrte sich, es war das Gegenteil der Fall. Shunsaku sah ihn traurig an.

"Willst du das wirklich?", fragte er.

"Ja."

"Ganz ehrlich?"

Yusaku blieb stumm. War seine Entscheidung etwa falsch, oder warum wollte sein Vater sie nicht akzeptieren? Was war der Grund für diese Fragen?

Shunsaku versuchte ihm ins Gewissen zu reden.

"Für dich wäre es einfacher, hier zu bleiben, das stimmt. Aber im Diesseits hast du Frau und Sohn, die dich brauchen. Willst du sie wirklich zurücklassen?"

Yusaku schluckte, um den Kloss in seinem Hals loszuwerden.

"Du hast mich damals auch zurückgelassen..."

Shunsaku seufzte und liess die Schultern hängen.

"Ja, das habe ich, aber ich wollte es nicht. Wenn ich damals die Wahl gehabt hätte, wäre ich bei dir geblieben, bitte glaub mir. Aber leider hatte ich diese Chance nicht, so sehr ich es mir auch gewünscht habe. Doch du hast sie jetzt, und du solltest sie auch nutzen."

Yusaku blieb immer noch stumm, in seinen Augen hatten sich wieder Tränen angesammelt. Shunsaku legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Natürlich würde ich mich freuen, wenn du bei mir bleibst, aber deine Familie, ganz besonders Shinichi..." Der Ältere seufzte erneut. "Er braucht dich, Yusaku. Er braucht dich wirklich dringend. Und ausserdem..."

Sein Sohn sah hoch.

"Ausserdem was?"

"Im Diesseits ist es jetzt nach Mitternacht. Der neue Tag ist angebrochen."

"Ja, und?"

"Es ist der vierte Mai, Shinichi hat heute Geburtstag. Du solltest bei ihm sein, nicht bei mir."

Yusaku sah ihn mit grossen Augen an.

Stimmt, das war ja der Hauptgrund, warum er nach Japan zurückgekehrt war! Er wollte an Shinichis Geburtstag bei ihm sein und den Tag mit ihm verbringen. Er hatte es ihm sogar versprochen...

"Ein Versprechen sollte man nicht brechen", sagte Shunsaku, und Yusaku nickte.

"Das wäre ein Vertrauensbruch."

Shunsaku wusste ganz genau, was Yusaku damit meinte, und er fühlte sich schlecht dabei. Als er noch ein kleiner Junge war, hatte er ihm ebenfalls etwas versprochen. Er hatte ihm versprochen, immer bei ihm zu bleiben... Doch er hatte das Versprechen nicht halten können.

"Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich dich damals verlassen musste, aber ich...", begann er, doch er wurde von Yusaku unterbrochen.

"Es ist schon gut, du konntest ja nichts dafür. Es ist nicht deine Schuld", murmelte er und sah ihn traurig an. "Aber verrate mir bitte noch eines: Würdest du zurückwollen?"

Shunsaku sah seinen Sohn erstaunt an, doch dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf.

"Selbst wenn es möglich wäre... Nein. Nicht mehr. Die Welt hat sich sehr verändert, ich wäre nicht mehr am richtigen Ort. Ich würde gar nicht mehr in dein Leben und deine Familie passen, so leid es mir tut."

"Das stimmt nicht, es ist unsere Familie, du würdest auf jeden Fall hineinpassen. Und du wärst immer willkommen", versuchte Yusaku ihn umzustimmen, doch er kämpfte auf verlorenem Posten. Shunsakus nächste Worte waren ganz leise.

"Es ist nicht möglich. Ich bin tot, schon seit vielen Jahren, meinen irdischen Körper gibt's gar nicht mehr."

Yusaku schluckte leer, er wollte etwas darauf erwidern, doch die Worte wollten nicht über seine Lippen kommen. Stattdessen sprach Shunsaku weiter.

"Bei dir sieht es anders aus, also geh. Du gehörst hier noch nicht hin. Du gehörst ins Diesseits, zu deinem Sohn und deiner Frau."

"Aber ich-"

"Deine Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen, Yusaku, sie ist noch lange nicht vorbei. Geh jetzt, ich bitte dich, geh."

Als sein Sohn keinerlei Anstalten machte, griff Shunsaku ihn mit beiden Händen an den Schultern und lächelte ihn an.

"Es war schön, dich gesehen zu haben, du hast dich prächtig entwickelt. Ich bin stolz auf dich, sehr stolz sogar." Wieder lächelte er, dieses mal allerdings mit traurigen Augen. "Und mach dir bitte keine Sorgen um mich. Wenn deine Zeit gekommen ist, werde ich hier auf dich warten. Wir werden uns wiedersehen."

Dann umarmte er Yusaku kurz, bevor er ihn grob und mit voller Kraft von sich stiess. Sofort wollte er sich auffangen, doch er trat ins Leere und stürzte rücklings hinunter. Yusaku fiel und fiel, immer weiter ins Bodenlose, und schrie dabei Shunsakus Namen. Allerdings sah er ihn kaum noch, doch seine letzten Worte hörte er ganz deutlich.

"Mach's gut, mein Junge, und viel Glück", murmelte Shunsaku, dann wischte er sich die Tränen aus den Augen. "Ich warte auf dich..."

Um ihn herum war alles schwarz, doch als Yusaku die Augen irgendwann später wieder öffnete, war alles weiss. Aber dieses Mal war es ein anderes Weiss, es war das typische Weiss, wie es in Krankenhäusern zu finden war...

Stöhnend versuchte der Schriftsteller sich aufzurichten, doch seine Arme waren dafür zu schwach. Er fiel wieder zurück und fühlte dann den dünnen Verband um seinen Hals. Da war er wieder, der irdische, leichte Schmerz...

"Gott sei Dank, du bist wieder aufgewacht."

Yusaku blinzelte, dann erkannte er die undeutlichen, aber vertrauten Umrisse eines Gesichts, das über ihm aufgetaucht war.

"Shunsaku?"

Der Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich bin es, Shinichi, dein Sohn."

Yusaku gelang ein schmerzhaftes Lächeln.

"Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, mein Junge."

Shinichi musste ebenfalls lächeln, ehe er ihn schweren Herzens korrigierte.

"Danke, aber... das war gestern."

"Gestern?", fragte sein Vater und sah ihn verwundert an.

Shinichi musste sich abwenden, da er nicht wollte, dass Yusaku seine Tränen sah. Doch die Bemühungen waren erfolglos, dessen scharfe Augen entdeckten sie.

"Das war der schlimmste Geburtstag meines Lebens", sagte Shinichi mit stockender Stimme. "Ich dachte echt, ich verliere dich..."

"Es tut mir sehr leid. Aber ich verspreche, dass ich es wieder gutmache, ist das okay für dich?"

Shinichi nickte und strich sich mit der Hand über die Augen.

"Ich hoffe, du weisst jetzt, wie schnell man im Krankenhaus landen kann und womöglich um sein Überleben kämpfen muss."

"Ja, und das beste Beispiel dafür bist du."

"Vater, bitte! Hier geht es jetzt nicht um mich, sondern um dich!", regte Shinichi sich auf, und Yusaku winkte ab.

"Schon gut, ich habe es nicht so gemeint. Aber ich habe daraus auch etwas gelernt, ob du es glaubst oder nicht."

"Und was?"

"Dass der Tod nichts Schlimmes ist", antwortete er leise. "Das Jenseits ist ein angenehmer Ort. Besonders, wenn dort jemand auf dich wartet..."

Yusaku warf Shinichi einen kurzen Blick zu und strich sich dann mit der rechten Hand über die Augen.

"Du solltest jetzt schlafen, du siehst nämlich nicht gesund und alles andere als wach aus."

"Recht hast du."

Yusaku war heilfroh, dass Shinichi seine Bewegung falsch aufgefasst hatte, denn sonst hätte er seine aufkommenden Tränen gesehen...

Er seufzte leise, dann sah er sich so gut es ging im Raum um. Ausser ihm selbst war nur Shinichi da...

"Wo ist denn eigentlich Yukiko? Ist sie nicht hier?"

"Nein, Mutter kommt nicht."

"Warum?"

"Über Los Angeles wütet ein heftiges Unwetter, der Flugverkehr wurde bis auf Weiteres eingestellt. Sie kann dort nicht weg."

"Oh", machte er. "Das ist schade."

"Kann man nichts machen", seufzte Shinichi und stand dann müde auf. "Es ist schon spät, und du brauchst deine Ruhe. Ich komme morgen wieder, und wehe, du siehst dann nicht besser aus."

Yusaku lächelte schwach.

"Okay. Bis dann und danke für alles."

Shinichi nickte seinem Vater zu und lächelte, dann durchquerte er den Raum und verliess ihn schliesslich.

Kaum war Yusaku alleine, dachte er über seine Nahtod-Erfahrung und deren plötzliches Ende nach. Shunsaku hatte ihn regelrecht ins Leben zurückgestossen, doch warum er das so grob und unvermittelt tat, wusste er nicht. Er hätte es sehr gerne gewusst, aber jetzt konnte er ihn nicht mehr danach fragen, und dieser Gedanke bedrückte ihn.

In einem Punkt hatte Shinichi Recht gehabt, Yusaku war tatsächlich müde. Schnell schlief er ein und hoffte sogar im Schlaf noch, dass er die Antwort auf seine Frage finden würde.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte er sie zwar immer noch nicht, aber dafür eine Vermutung. Yusaku vermutete, dass Shunsaku ihn gestossen hatte, weil das Zeitfenster, von dem er gesprochen hatte, im Begriff war sich endgültig zu schliessen. Hätte er das nicht getan, wäre Yusaku wirklich tot gewesen und hätte nicht mehr zurückkehren können, selbst wenn er es noch gewollt hätte.

Jetzt im Nachhinein war Yusaku froh über Shunsakus Tat. Es war das beste und einzige, was er machen konnte, um Shinichi zu helfen und ihm ein Leben voller Trauer zu ersparen. Wieder bedankte Yusaku sich bei seinem Vater, dieses Mal allerdings im Stillen.

Yusakus Körper überstand den Giftanschlag wie durch ein Wunder unbeschadet, und schon ein paar Tage später konnte er das Krankenhaus wieder verlassen. Seinem Sohn war das nur recht. Shinichi mochte Krankenhäuser nicht, er hasste sie sogar regelrecht, und er wusste auch, warum das so war.

Kaum hatten Vater und Sohn das Gebäude verlassen, atmete Yusaku tief durch. Normalerweise betrat er das Krankenhaus nur, wenn Shinichi wieder mal darin lag, doch jetzt war er selber einige Tage zu Gast gewesen.

"Komm schon, ich will hier weg."

"Nichts lieber als das", sagte Yusaku und ging los.

Shinichi war erstaunt, dass er sich kein Taxi rief, sondern zielstrebig den Weg Richtung Osten einschlug. Ihr Zuhause lag zwar tatsächlich in dieser Richtung, doch schon bald wurde Shinichi klar, dass das noch nicht Yusakus Ziel war. Ihr Weg führte sie durch verschiedene Strassen bis zum Friedhof, was Shinichi verwunderte. Er hatte bisher noch nie einen Grund gehabt, dort hinzugehen, weil noch niemand gestorben war, der ihm wirklich nahe stand.

Wortlos trottete er hinter seinem Vater her, der scheinbar den Weg zu einem bestimmten Grabstein genau kannte. Und tatsächlich. Als Yusaku plötzlich seine Schritte verlangsamte und schliesslich vor einem bröckeligen und heruntergekommenen Grabstein stehen blieb, erkannte Shinichi auf den ersten Blick allerdings gar nichts. Moos hatte am Stein angesetzt, er bröckelte an den Ecken und Kanten, und den Namen erkannte man gar nicht mehr. Als Yusaku sich jedoch hinkniete und das Moos und die losen Steinstückchen wegwischte, tauchte dieser doch noch auf.

_Shunsaku Kudo._

Shinichi lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter, und er sah seinen Vater fassungslos und mit grossen Augen an.

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er hier liegt", flüsterte er total überrascht. "Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt?"

Doch Yusaku antwortete nicht. Schweigend richtete er sich wieder auf und betrachtete dann die letzte Ruhestätte seines geliebten Vaters. Shinichi erkannte, dass Yusaku nicht reden wollte, und akzeptierte es.

Stumm standen die beiden Kudos vor dem Grabstein und waren ganz in Gedanken versunken. Shinichi liess den Blick immer wieder über den Namen gleiten, während Yusaku die Augen geschlossen hatte und sich an seine Jugendzeit zurückerinnerte. Danach jedoch lenkte er seine Gedanken auf seine Begegnung mit Shunsaku und dessen letzte, aufmunternden Worte.

_"Ich warte auf dich..."_

Dann kamen ihm die Worte in den Sinn, die er selber an seinen Sohn gerichtet hatte.

_"Das Jenseits ist ein angenehmer Ort. Besonders, wenn dort jemand auf dich wartet..."_

Yusaku lächelte. Ja, es war tatsächlich so, es entsprach voll und ganz der Wahrheit.

Er war dem Himmel ganz nah gewesen, er hatte _ihn, _Shunsaku, getroffen. Und er war ganz froh, ihm begegnet zu sein, er hatte ihm geholfen, endlich über den Verlust seines Vaters hinwegzukommen. Die Begegnung im Jenseits führte dazu, dass er sein Leben weiterleben konnte. Zusammen mit seiner Frau und seinem Sohn würde er das auch tun und es in vollen Zügen geniessen, das schwor er sich.

Yusaku lächelte wieder und nickte dem Grabstein zu, ehe er einen Arm um Shinichis Schultern legte.

"Komm, gehen wir nach Hause."

Jetzt konnte sein zweites Leben, das er erneut von Shunsaku geschenkt bekommen hatte, beginnen. Dafür war er ihm auf ewig dankbar, und Yusaku nahm sich vor, sich richtig bei ihm bedanken... wenn er ihn im Jenseits wieder treffen würde.

Owari

04.05.10 00:04 15


End file.
